A Different Path
by sz2000
Summary: This is an AU story with original characters. What if certain Jedi were allowed to love and Qui-Gon was one of them. This is about Qui-Gon’s daughter Jadeca Jinn. Qui-Gon does not die on Naboo, Obi-Wan saved him. Obi-Wan is now a knight because of killi


**Title:** A Different Path

**Author:** sz2000

The Star Wars Universe belongs to George Lucas. I am just borrowing the Star Wars Universe for a little while. I am just doing this for fun. I am not making any money off of this.

This is my first time writing a Star Wars fan fiction. I am dyslexic. I am going to Humboldt State University. I do not have a lot of time. So I do not know when I will be updating this. Also, I have been having a really bad case of writers block. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad.

Please, do not take anything without my permission. Thank you.

This is an AU story with original characters. What if certain Jedi were allowed to love and Qui-Gon was one of them. This is about Qui-Gon's daughter Jadeca (pronounced Jade-ca) Jinn. Qui-Gon does not die on Naboo, Obi-Wan saved him. Obi-Wan is now a knight because of killing Darth Maul. Anakin is Qui-Gon's padawan.

Enjoy.

* * *

A battle was being fought between good and evil in a dark chamber. The last few members of the Jedi were fighting for their lives.

All that could be heard is the deep breathing of the fighters, the hum and sizzle of two lightsabers. The lightsabers met as the fighters look each other in the eye trying to intimidate the other. Both wanting to live and cornered off from any help.

The Jedi Master is in her thirties. She has the green eyes and height of her father; she is six feet with a medium build but muscular. Her hair is in six long braids and blond. Her lightsaber blade is purple but she is one of the few Jedi that use a bi-blade.

The Sith apprentice is in his twenties. He is the chosen one that is suppose to bring balance to the force but has turned against the Jedi. His eyes are brown and is six feet five inches tall. He has a medium build but is very muscular. He has long brown hair. His lightsaber blade is red but he uses a single blade.

Both fighters are tiring from the fierce battle that has been waged. They go back and forth on who is defending. He has the upper hand but she will not back down. She calls upon the force but he blocks her from gathering it. He knows her secret.

"End this now, Jadeca. I will spare your life and the life…"

"NEVER," she screams at him as she puts everything that she can muster into her fighting. Her green eyes turn to a deep emerald as she fights with the last of her might. She will not back down.

The two remaining Jedi come to the add of their follow Jedi. One used to be the master to the Sith apprentice. He is a man in his thirties. He has short brown hair with a little gray. Also he has a medium build but is very muscular. He has a bread and mustache. His piercing blue eyes watch as the love of his life battles his ex-apprentice. He knows she is trying and tries to send waves of encouragement through the force but it is cut off by the Sith apprentice.

The other Jedi is a short green troll. The man reactivates his single bladed green lightsaber but is stopped by the green troll.

"Fight, Jadeca, must, Obi-Wan."

"Master, she is…" at that moment the Sith apprentice catches the young woman off guard. His lightsaber blade is in her abdomen. She goes to her knees as he pulls his blade out.

"NOOOOO," is all that can be heard.

The Sith apprentice turns to look at his old master and says, "Her death is my revenge for all that you have done to me. We will meet again."

With that said the boy once known as Ani leaves the cold, dark chamber. Obi-Wan runs to his love as she lies on the ground dieing. He cradles her in his arms as her breathing becomes harder and raspier.

"Please, do not leave me, Jade. I need you. I love you," he begs her.

She brings a hand to touch his face of the last time and smiles at him.

" I….lov….love…y…you. Yo…u…wou…ld…have…be…en a…g…good fat…fath…father." With that the force takes her. Obi-Wan holds her still body and cries.

"Live, you must, Obi-Wan. Go on, you will. Jadeca's time, it was."

But what if this did not happen like this. There are many paths. This is just one.

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapter. What do you all think? Please, review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
